Stupid Batman issue 7
by The Hero without a miraculous
Summary: Stupid Batman fights a friend turned his enemy.


Date:October 2,2015

Told by:Stupid Batman

As I am writing this All of these events are in past

After today's incident I don't think I will ever look at Phone's the same way ever again. It started like any other day I was eating a croissant while on the way to school when,but when I got there Marinette was late (as per the norm) and so was Adrien both probably busy with Super hero errands. Later I saw Alya overjoyed as if she won the lottery,I asked her why she was so giddy and she said she knew who Ladybug was. In my Head I was thinking about who,why,and HOW, but when she said who it was I immediately lost interest,she said CHLOE. Just one period Later she was being sent to the Principal's office,I still don't know what happened.

 _1 hour later_

Turns out Alya was SUSPENDED, she took pictures of Chloe's locker thinking SHE was Ladybug (some people are especially weird). I checked on her Ladyblog(a website dedicated to Ladybug,why didn't I GET ONE) to see if she said anything like a challenge to Ladybug in case she was akumatized. All I found was a very odd comment by a person named "Jade 867" that I felt I needed to share, it goes like "Oh MY GOSH, I LoVE Your work keep it up". I just keep laughing so hard, Ben actually thought I was having a seizure. The thought that she was akumatized keep bugging me so I looked for Alya,and unsurprisingly she was gone. I figured I'd get in costume and tell the principal that Alya didn't deserve it. When I got there Ladybug was there about to leave the crime scene. By "Crime scene" I mean that the principal was frozen in time by most likely an akumatized Alya. I told her what had happened and that Alya had done this. We agreed to meet near Chloe's living residence(Grand Paris Hotel) since school was canceled as it was revealed to everyone that principal was frozen by Alya. We also agreed that her ekuma was in her Phone since since she uses it all the time. When we there Chat Noir was already there stalking(I use that term loosely) Chloe who was dressed up as Ladybug and doing fighting poses. (2/10 in my opinion). All of a sudden "Lady wifi" (Akumatized Alya )appeared out of her PHONE which was in her room Alya used a "pause" section on her phone and froze Chloe,then she put up what I can describe as a video camera and started to record. In front of Chloe and her image appeared in several other places. Almost right after her face appeared on all the nearby cameras(don't ask me how that happened). The three of us sprang into action and tried to defend Chloe,suddenly the tables were turned and we were running FROM her so we wouldn't get paused. I decided to do something about it and told Ladybug and Chat Noir that I would hold her off while they thought of a plan, I ran up the stairs and burst through the door expecting a barrage of pause signs,but got nothing. I thought she was hiding and sure enough she was behind the door! When she realized I saw her she threw a bunch of pauses at me(unlike Ladybug and Chat noir I could be UNMASKED and she could record it). I did my best to dodge her, it ended with her chasing me to the imperial suite. I thought I was cornered,but then I saw a dumbwaiter that I could use to escape. I somersaulted in between her legs then jumped into the pulley lowering myself. I thought it was too good to be true when I was about 5 feet lower she paused it so I couldn't move. It took me a while but I managed to use my kicking skills to kick the bottom to cut a hole in the bottom(don't try) of the pulley and put my hands and feet on the sides to slide down the hole. It took me a while but I finally made it to the dining hall. I looked for Ladybug and Chat noir and eventually found them in the Kitchen only Chat Noir(at the time Adrien) was in the freezer and Ladybug was about to be unmasked,thankfully for her that wouldn't work. I kind of overreacted and tackled Lady wifi and took her phone and was about to break it when she snatched it back and ran away. Thankfully when she got far enough we could unlock the lock through microwave somehow and we freed Chat Noir but he was almost unconscious. Ladybug stayed behind for a bit to help CN as I went after LW. I found her at the top of the roof where her wi-fi was strongest. This proved most difficult since she was operating twice as fast. She used a fast-forward sign to hover around and do ranged attacks. After a bit of contemplating LB and CN came back up and we managed to stop her and return this whole mess to normal.

I've only been here for a few months and I'm getting too old for this


End file.
